How Can I Say Goodbye?
by Pixelfun26
Summary: Mirai timeline One-shot. Videl struggles through a difficult period in her life, and finds comfort in the most unlikely of places.


**Yay! My First Fanfiction! I'm so excited to (Hopefully) get reviews!**

 **This story is slightly AU to the Mirai timeline, and Videl lives at Chi-Chi's house.**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Videl walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she reached into a cupboard, rummaging around a bit through the emptiness until she found a tea bag. Grabbing a teacup with her free hand, she filled it with hot water from a jug.

Videl glanced at the oven clock. 2:53 a.m. She sighed. Videl hadn't been sleeping well, always waking up to an emptiness in her heart. It had been like this ever since—

 _No, don't think about it,_ Videl thought, shaking her musings out of her head as she took a sip of tea. _Whenever you do, you end up in a wreck! Don't think about it, don't think about it…_ Videl continued like this, sipping her tea as she tried to stabilize herself, but it wasn't working.

Soon, the pitter-patter of rain signaled the arrival of a storm. Videl gave a sad smile to herself. _Funny,_ she thought with another drink of tea. _The weather on Mount Paotzu always seems to reflect the mood. It rains all the time, but when Goku was alive, Chi-Chi claimed that it was always sunny._

Suddenly, Videl put a hand up to her mouth, tears forming in the young woman's eyes. He had always talked about Goku, and thinking about him brought back painful memories.

Videl wiped her eyes shakily, with a small sniffle, she set down her cup of tea, no longer thirsty. _Calm down,_ she scolded herself. _You can't always be like this, an emotional wreak whenever you're alone!_

A creak sounded throughout the house, and Videl froze. However, it was only a strong wind battering the old Son household. _Whew,_ she thought. _Chi-Chi's still asleep. Thank goodness, I wouldn't want her to find me like this. I love Chi-Chi, but sometimes she's a bit smothering._

Several minutes later, shortly after Videl had forced herself to finish her tea, a bright light filled the house, followed by a deafening clap of noise. Videl was up in a millisecond, her chair thudding to the floor.

In the space of a second, Videl was at the window, curtains opened just enough so that her head was visible from the outside.

However, the young woman couldn't see a thing in the rain and darkness. There was no "crash" of a door being kicked off its hinges came, or a sighting of two similarly-sized figures, either, so that was a good thing. The light she had seen was most likely lightning, but it was very similar to the crash and boom of a chi blast being thrown. Videl couldn't relax in these dark times. Those who did had died long ago.

 _Except for him…_ she thought, lost in memories of him. _Somehow, amidst all of the pain and suffering, he was able to be happy. I was, too, when we were together. Now, why does it take all my energy to merely smile?_

Too late, Videl realized her mistake. As she brought her hand up to her face, she discovered that her cheeks were wet. Videl had been crying without her even knowing that she was doing so.

As she came to a full realization of what she was doing, the pain hit Videl full-force, like salt on a deep wound. It took all of her willpower not to cry out; as it was, Videl's lip bled from biting it, and her tears came down harder.

Videl just stood there for a moment, hands cupped to her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

After around a full five minutes, the young woman shook herself. _Come on, Videl,_ she thought to herself. _This isn't good for you!_

This didn't reassure her at all, though. Another Flash of lightning came, and Videl moved to the front door.

It was as if she was on autopilot. Not knowing exactly what she was doing, or why, Videl grabbed a poncho, slipping it over her pajamas.

The young woman opened the door, and then exited the warm house, quickly shutting it behind her. Wind, rain, and the cold immediately assaulted her.

Videl staggered for a moment, shivering. Then, the young woman recovered, walking towards the small stream in front of her. There, Videl caught sight of two graves, identical in shape and structure, excepting the fact that the second one was much newer. Behind them, there were two trees growing. The first, a Redwood, looked to be around 20 years old, while the second Redwood was a sapling. Videl knelt in front of the second grave.

The wet grass soaked into her pajama legs, but Videl paid the cold little heed. The young woman pulled her hood down, letting the rain fall down her short black hair. Another flash of lightning came, followed by thunder.

In the light, Videl read the first grave's inscription:

Son Goku

Age 737-766

"There is always a light at the end of the tunnel."

More tears came. Maybe, if Goku hadn't fallen to the heart virus, he would still be alive.

Another flare of lightning. Videl read the second grave, her heart hurting as if it had been torn into tiny pieces. It was his grave.

Son Gohan

Age 757-780

"Life isn't over when you lose; it's over when you give up."

Seeing it in person, Videl sobbed openly, practically wailing in the loss of her Finance. The two had been engaged, and if Gohan hadn't died two weeks earlier, they would have been married tomorrow.

Now, though, he was gone forever. Without the Dragon Balls, there was no hope of healing her broken heart. Videl just knelt there, getting soaked as she cried.

"Hey, Videl, don't cry."

Said woman gave a start of surprise, asking: "Gohan?" The voice definitely his; Videl could tell even if he was whispering.

"Don't cry," Gohan's voice repeated. Videl felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I still love you; nothing has changed."

Videl whipped her head around, trying to find the owner of the hand and voice. No one was there, though. The young woman was completely alone.

"I will wait for you, even if I have to wait forever. I will always love you," comforted Gohan, voice fading. Then he was gone; Videl felt his presence leave.

Videl stood up, ignoring the rain once again, but this time for a different reason. The young woman smiled softly, raising her face up to the rain.

 _Ah, it feels so good not to be mopey._ She thought bittersweetly. _I was so stupid to be sad. I'm still upset with your death, Gohan, but now I can cope with your death and honor your memory. I know you are watching over me and you family._

Right as Videl stepped to go inside, the front door opened, revealing a very worried Chi-Chi. She almost said something, but stopped when she saw Videl's small smile.

Ushering her friend inside, Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Are you okay? What happened?"

A tear of happiness leaked out of the corner of Videl's eye as she began to tell the Ox Princess what had happened.


End file.
